Charmed Season 3
by charmed-prue-4eva
Summary: Prue is still alive yet Phoebe is still in the underworld! Will Prue and Piper be there fast enough to save her?
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN CHARMED OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM IT OTHERWISE PRUE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE AND PAIGE WOULD BECOME EVIL.**

_Italics Thoughts__ - (Prue)/"Prue speaking"_

Normal - Piper

**Bold - Leo**

Underlined - Phoebe/Cole

-------------- - scene change

* * *

_Where am I? What is this feeling? Is it pain or love?_"Prue? Prue wake up! Please Prue I can't lose you!" _Where is this voice coming from? Wait it sounds so familiar! Piper?_"Leo you said you healed her! Why isn't she waking up?"**"I did heal her but maybe she is still recovering mentally because of the blast from shax****."**_"Piper? Leo? Is that you?" _"Oh Spirits of the Halliwell Witches!" 

"I almost thought I lost you!" _"You're not going to lose me! __Wait where is Phoebe?" _**"She is still in the underworld with Cole!" **_"Well why are we still here lets go get her!"_

_"Cole why are we still down here why don't you shimmer me up to the surface?"__"If I use my demonic powers the source will sense me and send bounty hunters after me which will put you in danger!"__"But I have powers maybe I can help you fight them off"__"Phoebe how are you gonna fight them you're powers are premonitions and levitation!"_

* * *

**Will Prue and Piper get to ****Phoebe before**** the source does??**

**Please Review!!!!**


	2. Sister Witches Where Are You?

In the underworld

"Leo! Where are you?" "Your in the underworld Phoebe! He can't hear you!" "Well it was worth a try wasn't it?" "Yeah but its taking longer than usual for Leo to find you!"

While Phoebe and Cole were "discussing" their problems a demon who just shimmered in threw an energy ball in their direction making the boulder they were hiding behind shatter into pieces leaving Cole wide open for the demons attacks. Luckily for Cole, Phoebe noticed the demon and pushed Cole out of the way which placed her in a position that made it easier for the demon to strike..

"Phoebe look out!"

Cole jumped in the way of the energy ball and was thrown into a wall but managed to release one final energy ball which blew up the demon but then three more demons took the place where the other demon once was.

"Don't you demons ever give up?!"

The demons threw energy balls and fireballs towards Phoebe but thanks to her levitation powers she managed to pull a flip and rolled in midair to avoid all the demonic attacks thrown at her and still managed to land next to what remained of Cole's body.

"Hey Cole are you alright?" "Um...I got hit by an energy ball, thrown into a solid rock wall, landed on a pile of rubble and yeah everything is just peachy!"

* * *

"_Okay so we have vanquishing potions, teleportation potions..." _"and potions to replicate our individual powers..." _"including Phoebe's power..." _"but we should only use it when needed because your the only one that has used her power before."

Then they both find Leo and orb to the underworld together.

* * *

in the underworld

"So Phoebe have you decided to give up yet?" "No I am not going to give up not until Leo gets here."

Then both Phoebe and Cole heard a loud explosion sound in the other cavern and ran to see what it was. When they got there a group of upper level demons appeared and prepared to attack them one threw an energy ball at Phoebe but she raised both hands up and the energy ball flew back towards the demon and blew him up.

Then when the demons were ready to attack but they all created energy balls and fireballs, even Cole prepared an energy ball but then they all froze Phoebe became really confused and soon Piper, Prue and Leo ran into the cavern.

Prue waved her hand and sent three demons into each other causing them to blow up, Piper threw the potion that replicated her exploding power and blew up another three demons. After the vanquishing Prue and Piper ran over to hug Phoebe.

"Phoebe are you alright?" _"Yeah did Cole do anything to hurt you? Cause if he did--" _"No Prue he didn't hurt me, he actually saved me from the demons.""Wait if you were with him why didn't he shimmer you back to the manor?" "He was afraid of bounty hunters chasing us."

"Okay um...lets get out of here but can you unfreeze Cole?" "Oh right Cole..."

Piper waves her hand and unfreezes Cole but she also unfreezes the rest of the demons, Cole's energy ball was released and struck one of the demons and blew him up the others all targeted Cole with their attacks but Phoebe jumped in the way and outstretched her hands, for a moment she thought she could sense the anger of the demons but before she knew it the attacks were deflected and redirected to their owners blowing all of them up.

Phoebe turned to Prue who just gave her a questioning look.

"Prue did you move all of those energy balls?" _"Phoebe I didn't even use my powers since I got here!"_

Phoebe just burst out in laughter as if what Prue had said was all a joke.

"What you didn't move those energy balls? Then who did? I mean is it even possible for Cole to have Telekinesis?" Phoebe burst out in laughter "again" and turned to Cole and said "Wait do you?"


	3. New Power New Problems?

**Sorry if it took a while to continue this story but I have had to study for sooooo many tests I haven't had time to be inspired so now I am making it up with the newest chapter to my story.**

* * *

"Phoebe I do have some telekinetic ability but its limited and drains too much energy."Cole

"So if Prue didn't move it and Cole didn't move it..."Phoebe

Phoebe then turns to Leo and Piper, who just return her look with a confused one.

"Phoebe I only have whatever powers they want me to have."Leo

"Don't look at me I only tag along with you and Prue and freeze things, now I can't even do that!"Piper

"Okay either we have an invisible guardian or Phoebe here has a new power."Prue

"Okay missi what did you do?"Piper

"I didn't cast any spells from the book I was down here the entire time!"Phoebe

Cole decided to end this argument before it got any worse.

"Will you to stop picking on Phoebe?"Cole

"Well then mister do you have any ideas on what her new power is?"Piper

"Piper don't get angry you might blow up Cole"Leo

(Very Sarcastically)"We wouldn't want that now would we!"Prue

"Alright Phoebe any idea on what your power might be?"Cole

"Oh Yeah! Go and ask the blonde one why don't ya!"Piper

"I may look blonde but I am not stupid thankyou!"Phoebe

"Phoebe focus!!"Cole

"Okay lets see when I jumped in front of Cole and stretched my hands out I thought that I could sense the demons anger?"Phoebe

"Okay we're about to be deep-fried and served up to the Source on Silver Platters and she doesn't know what her power is??"Piper

"There is a fact that Phoebe might actually be an empath!?"Prue

Everyone but Prue cracked up laughing.

"What you don't think I'm serious? I've been an empath before I think I know what it feels like!"Prue

"I think we should get out before any demons decide to take out the charmed ones!"Leo

Piper begins to imitate Phoebe

"Look out demons I'm gonna feel what you feel, levitate while I juggle Belthazor and read your future and apparently it seems short Lived!"Piper

"Can we cut this out!"Leo

"I agree with Leo so I shouldn't shimmer just in case!"Cole

"Then how are you going to get out of here?"Phoebe

"I'm hoping to test out orbing!"Cole

Prue and Piper turn to him as if they were both going to attack him at the same time

"Alright lets just get out of here!"Leo

With that Leo orbs the Charmed Ones and Cole back to manor

"I'm going to get the book find out what the 'Blonde Ones' new power is!"Piper

"I am going to get working on a spell!"Prue

"A Spell? What for?"Leo

"A Spell to TT Shax!"Prue

"TT?"Cole

"Track & Trap"Phoebe & Prue at the same time

"Hopefully Phoebe's new power can help us take out Shax"Prue

Piper laughs hysterically from the attic but loud enough for everyone downstairs to hear.

"At Least I don't blow up half the house when I'm trying to freeze things!"Phoebe

"I heard That!!!!"Piper

"You can freeze things?"Cole

"Is it me or is there a 'Blonde Syndrome Virus' spreading around?"Prue

Phoebe once again bursts into laughter and for just one second she felt something that might change the outcome of the eternal struggle.


	4. My Angel or Not!

**Hi and thank you to all those who read and reviewed my other stories!! But there is one small favour I want to ask of you as my readers… well I have been thinking and I didn't like the fact that Prue's Astral form doesn't have powers to use so I have created a poll so if you could please vote and if the majority say yes then I will come up with a special power for Astral Prue!!**

**Onwards with the Story!! Oh and in this Leo will try to seduce Piper in the kitchen but nothing will happen!!**

* * *

Piper returned shortly after going to the attic to study the book.

"Yup Prue you were right Phoebe's new power is empathy!" Piper said in a tone that made Phoebe shiver.

"See I told you I was right!" Prue said with pride

"Umm…Prue there goes your pride problem again!" Phoebe said almost in a whisper like tone.

"I swear I'm working on it!" Prue said in her defence

"So how did that spell go?" Piper asked

"Ok lets see if I move that there and this here … and then swap these around … that should do it!" Prue exclaimed

"Alrighty then! I better go make a potion of some sort to help with Shax!" Piper said as she made her way to the kitchen with Leo following close behind.

"So _we_ better come up with a way to contain Shax once _we_ summon him! And by _we_ I mean you!" Phoebe said truthfully hoping that Prue would take it as a compliment

"Ohh!! You're lucky that I am very forgiving at the moment so I will spare you the trouble of facing my powers okay?" was Prue's sharp reply

Phoebe and Cole gulped nervously as they watched Prue, cautiously and slowly making her way up to the book, even when she was out of sight Phoebe and Cole were still frozen in their position as if Prue was going to leap down the stairs and send them both flying. They remained that way for over 5 minutes until they saw Prue astral from the attic.

"Are you two planning on joining and helping me make the trap? Or I will come down here to get both of you and it won't be pretty alright?" Prue yelled with the air she was holding inside

After Prue had made her point and watched her sister and demon boyfriend run upstairs she astral projected back to her body.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the Kitchen…)

"Lets see … mandrake for the power properties, hemlock for power stripping properties and …" Piper froze mid-sentence

Leo was standing right behind her making her temporarily startled, while Piper was regaining herself Leo began to move his hand around Pipers' waist and pulled her closer.

"Leo not now I have to make this potion so we can stop Shax!!" Piper yelled

"Why don't you make it later since you don't know what to add anyway…" Leo said in a very seductive tone

"Leo what has _gotten into_ you? You don't seem like your _normal_ self?" Piper said while inspecting Leo's face very closely

"I just want to spend time with my lovely _girlfriend_ that's all!" Leo replied in the same tone as before

Piper just blew Leo off (not literally) and continued with her potion leaving a very suspicious Leo to fiddle around with _potions _behind her back

* * *

(In the Attic)

"So are you sure the crystal cage will work on Shax since he is a 'very' powerful demon?" Cole asked stretching the very for emphasis

"Well alone they won't have that kind of power but if we charge them with a Power of Three spell it should contain him." Prue said very confidently

"Alright all we need is Pipers' potion and Shax will be ours!" Phoebe said in triumph

But Phoebe's proud moment was lost when there was a loud crashing downstairs, which caused everyone to jump including Cole.

* * *

**I also forgot to say that the poll with the question is on my profile page! i would appreciate it even if a few people voted !! But the more people that vote the more i will consider Prue's new power! i think i will close the poll in at least a month or however long polls last!!**

* * *

_What happened downstairs you ask? well to find out your gonna have to keep a watch out for my next chapter_

_Your also wondering what's up with Leo well there are a couple of clues in the kitchen scene but its up to you if you can decipher it!! Who knows i might update early if someone figures it out and tells me ..._


	5. Frozen Angels?

**Hiyaz All! Anyway I figured I didn't leave enough clues for you about Leo and his "unusual" behaviour!! **

**Oh and by the way this is the time gap when I switched scenes to the attic.**

* * *

Piper was busy cooking the potion focusing all her attention on it, Leo was pacing around the kitchen fiddling with occasional potion vials that were left out.

"So what are these potions that you left out?" Leo asked.

"Umm … Power Stripping potions … umm you should know Leo cause we tested them on you a couple of weeks ago!" Piper replied slightly confused.

"That's right! Power stripping potions … so who did you make them for?" Leo asked never taking his eyes off of the vials.

"Well for _anyone_ magical!" Piper replied.

"So for instance would it work on witches? _The Charmed Ones_ maybe?" Leo asked trying not to sound interested.

"Well it should seeming as how I modified the _original recipe_ in the book." Piper said still focusing on her potion.

"Which potion?" Leo asked

"The one to strip a _witch_ of her powers!" Piper snapped annoyed that Leo was distracting her from her potion.

"Oh that potion!" Leo said trying to cover up some hidden truth.

"So how many _demons_ you dated?" Leo blabbed.

"Excuse me?!" Piper retaliated.

"You know guys who can throw fireballs, energy balls, _shapeshift_ and try to kill you." Leo explained.

"Umm…the only demon boyfriend I had was Jeremy and he was a warlock! Wait why are you asking me about my demon boyfriends?" Piper asked with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"No reason!" Leo said trying to sound innocent.

"Wait weren't you married to him?" Leo blabbed again.

"Okay Why the _hell_ are you asking me things?" Piper said anger dominating her voice.

"I just wanted to know if you were interested in the bad boys." Leo said trying to sound innocent again.

"Okay Leo I have taken a walk down the dark side once and I shattered you into a million pieces don't you remember?" Piper snapped.

"Yeah but it doesn't answer my question!" Leo said in defence.

"Okay then I'll answer your question…yes I am! are you satisfied?" Piper shouted.

"So why are you stuck with me then?" Leo asked.

"I'm stuck with you because evil doesn't promote happiness." Piper said with love.

"Who said it doesn't?" Leo asked.

"I did! All you need to know is that I love you!" Piper said wrapping her arms around Leo's neck.

"Yeah … Me too!" Leo replied.

At that moment a rat came scurrying across the room causing Piper to freak out and _freeze_ the room. Knives and plates that were knocked off the table were suspended in mid-air, the flame and potion stopped moving and the rat was frozen in its running pose.

"Here let me help you with that!" Leo said trying to pick up some of the objects that were frozen.

"Leo your not frozen?" Piper asked.

"Nope don't feel like I'm frozen." Leo exclaimed.

"But I thought whitelighter's aren't _immune_ to freezing!" Piper said confused.

* * *

**So do these ones help? and please vote on my profile page i really need help deciding!!**


	6. Leo?

**So sorry life was literally against me and this is the only time I was free so heres the next chapter!! Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Piper?" Prue yelled frantically running down the steps with Cole and Phoebe hot on her trail.

(kitchen)

Leo picked up a knife and threw it at Piper, luckily Piper's powers kicked in and it stopped in mid air.

"Leo! You could've killed me!" Piper yelled

"That's the idea witch!" Leo said

"What's gotten into you?" Piper asked

"Nothing, but if your looking for Leo he's not here!" _Leo_ replied

"What do you mean?" Piper asked confused

In a split second _Leo_ shapeshifted in a demon.

"Who the hell are you?" Piper asked

"My name is Zankou! Pleasure to be at your assistance!" Zankou said before creating an energy ball

"I wonder what the source will reward me with for killing a charmed one?"

Before he had a chance to throw it Prue ran into the room and instinctively waved her hand sending him flying into the laundry room.

"Piper are you alright?" Prue asked

"I'm fine just shocked..."Piper replied

"Doesn't matter I'll just try again later..." Zankou managed to say before flaming out

"Damn we didn't vanquish him!" Phoebe brought up

"Well we don' have time for him we have a demonic assassin to find!" Prue reminded them

"Wait where's Leo?" Cole asked

Meanwhile in the underworld

"Let me go!" Leo yelled tugging on the chains to try and break them

"Not 'till Zankou gets back!" a demon replied

Just then a figured appeared his body becoming visible after the flames depleted.

"Speak of the devil!" another demon added

"So did you get them?" the other demon asked

Zankou turned to face him making everyone in the room silent, he stretched his hand out and struck the other demon through the chest making him blow up.

"Leave Now!" Zankou yelled

As ordered all the demons vanished

"Why don't you tell me how you got me here?" Leo asked

"Quite simple actually, after you orbed them back to the manor I used a spell to exchange locations with you and presto! I was in the home of the charmed ones!" Zankou explained

"If it was that easy than why didn't you do it before?" Leo asked

"Well if I did it any sooner the Charmed Ones would've found out!" Zankou continued explaining

Back at the Manor

"Wait what's our plan?" Piper asked

"Well ..." Prue said gathering her keys and bag "We use the power of three spell to summon shax and the crystals should trap him once he's there." Prue explained

Prue was looking for her phone, she wished that she had a second clone to look somewhere else to help and an Astral Prue appears right behind her looking on the mirror table.

"Um... Prue?" Piper said

"Yeah what?" Both Prue and Astral Prue replied

Noticing the echo Prue turned around to see another version of her holding her phone. Astral Prue disappeared holding the phone in her hand. When Prue felt her astral self return to her body her phone appeared in the same flash as when she astral projects.

Piper, Phoebe and Cole just stood there watching Prue with confused looks

"Um...maybe my powers are advancing?" Prue said trying to get rid of the eerie silence.

Still no one replied.

"Hello?" Prue yelled

"Um Prue how did you make your phone appear?" Cole asked

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Prue replied sarcastically, "I dunno maybe my powers advanced so that my astral self can take things with her to the astral plane and make them re-appear wherever she wants."

"She?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah _she_ as in a female cat, no I mean astral Prue!" she yelled

"Why did you call her _she?_" Piper asked

"Well since my astral body could control her own actions I guess she might be a separate entity." Prue replied

"Okay that was fun now lets go!" Phoebe said rushing them out the door.

Somewhere in the underworld

"Hmm...so zankou decided to take on the charmed ones?" the cloaked figure asked himself, "He is becoming much more of a problem! Maybe I should incarcerate him to prevent him from getting stronger..."

* * *

Well watcha think please review,

and more of prue's power in the next chapter hopefully


	7. Astral Pains in the Ass

**Yay I finally motivated myself to write the next chapter!! Well enjoy**

* * *

"Well?" Piper asked from behind the shrubs

"No-ones here!" Prue replied after sending her astral form to search around while her physical body went over the spell.

"Well let's hurry and do the damn spell so we can find Leo!" Phoebe intervened

The four of them (including Cole) walked out from behind the shrubs, Phoebe began setting up the crystal cage while Prue and Piper figured out a way to make sure no-one sees them.

"Piper freeze the area!" Prue told her

"My powers aren't that strong yet and what happens if I blow someone up?" Piper countered

"Well if you blow them up they'll probably be unconscious anyway!" Prue stated

"Fine!" Piper said annoyed

Piper flicked her hands and tried to freeze the area but her power didn't work.

"Try again!" Prue said

Piper began to get pissed off and she flicked her hands one last time and the whole park froze.

"See I told you it work! Me and my brain!" Prue said praising herself

"I thought you were working on your Pride!" Piper snapped

"Heeeeheee" Phoebe laughed in the background

"Okay lets do the damn spell!" Prue commanded

(Please don't kill me but it was the best spell I could come up with!!) _"Hear these words hear the rhyme, demonic assassin we wish to find, bring to us the evil wind shax and imprison him within our trap."_ The charmed ones chanted

They waited a few seconds but nothing happened, Prue gave up and turned to Phoebe and Piper with her back to Cole.

"I don't understand why didn't the spell work?" Prue asked

"I dun—S-ssha!" Phoebe stuttered

"I think what she was trying to say was –Shha!" Piper cut off

"Shaa?" Prue asked

"Um...Prue I think your spell worked!" Cole told her

"Really and how would you know?" Prue questioned

Cole pointed to the funnel of wind that was heading their way.

"Piper freeze him!" Phoebe yelled

"I can't freeze him when he's a tornado!" Piper yelled back

The tornado flashed a few times and then formed Shax. Cole created an energy ball and threw it at shax, it didn't hurt him but it was able to stun him.

"Say the spell dammit!" Cole shouted

"Oh!Oh!" Prue said before running to Piper and Phoebe

"_Evil Wind that blows that which forms below--"_

Before the charmed ones could finish shax blasted cole and sent him flying into the tree.

"Cole!" Phoebe yelled in shock

Shax raise him and again and tried to blast them but Prue raised her hand and sent the attack back at him, Piper flicked her hands and managed to freeze him. Phoebe took this moment to get her revenge, she levitated and yelled as loud as she could before kicking Shax in the face making him unfreeze and fall to the ground.

"_Evil wind that blows that which forms below no longer may you dwell death takes you with this spell!"_

A few sparks hit shax's body but nothing else happened.

"I don't understand he's not supposed to be alive!" Prue said

"You didn't think I would come here unprepared would you?" Shax replied in his monotonous tone

Shax threw one of his blasts at them but Piper blew it up which created a shockwave and sent her flying. Phoebe didn't know what to do she couldn't control her empathy power and she doesn't have any other offensive powers. Shax threw another blast which was moved back by Prue, but the impact of the blast sent Prue flying to the ground. Shax threw one last blast at Phoebe she focused and she instinctively raise her hand to release a blast similar to shax's which counteracted the attack.

"How do you like me now?" Phoebe asked a now stunned shax

"It doesn't matter what power you possess I will still finish my job!" He threw another blast which Phoebe dodged and countered with a blast of her own which struck him so that he was too stunned to move. Right on cue Astral Prue appeared in a black outfit which made her look like she was ready to kick ass.

"Need some help sis?" (A) Prue asked

"Sure do!" Phoebe replied

"It doesn't matter I will still finish you witches!" Shax yelled throwing another blast

Phoebe used her empathy to deflect the attack while (A) Prue vanished and reappeared behind shax, she kicked him making him fall to the ground like earlier. Phoebe levitated and tried to kick him again but she was knock away by a gust of wind that shax summoned. Shax got up and was ready to attack, A Prue couldn't use any active powers while in astral mode and her physical body was still passed out.

"Prue use the potion!" Piper yelled still recovering from the blast

"Potion?" Phoebe was about to get the potion but it disappeared and reappeared in A Prue's hand , she threw the potion at shax who was frozen by the effects of the potion.

"Okay! How did that happen?" A Prue asked

"Maybe your powers advanced again!" Phoebe said struggling to get up

Shax was beginning to unfreeze.

"Oh!Oh!" A Prue began, she noticed a large stick on the floor and decided it was good enough to use as a weapon.

"Stick!" A Prue called.

The stick disappeared and reappeared but was enshrouded in the red light A Prue threw it at shax, it managed to pierce his chest making him scream in pain.

"Prue send him to the astral plane!" Cole yelled

"The astral plane?" A Prue asked confused

"Just do it!" Cole yelled again

"Alright! Astral Plane!" She said before shax disappeared.

Physical Prue got up and A Prue disappeared.(im getting tired of using that work repeatedly).

"WOW! I love this new power!" Prue yelled

"Wait what is you new power?" Piper asked

"Maybe some kind of astral-kinesis?" Prue replied "Um...one thing I don't get! Why the astral plane?"

"Well from experience anything on the astral plane can't move forward in time, so when you pierced shax with that stick he would've turned into the wind but because you sent him to the astral plane he can't do anything." Cole explained

"Um..Do you think you could shimmer Piper and Phoebe back to the manor?" Prue asked

"Sure but what about you?" Cole asked

"Well someones gotta take the car back! And besides I got astral Prue to cover my back! Go." Prue said before cole shimmered with Piper and Phoebe.

Prue got into the car and began to drive away, she noticed smoke in the distance and decided to check it out. When she got there she noticed there were trees and other things on fire, she ran further into the bushes to find out who was causing it. She noticed two teenage girls who were surrounded by lots of warlocks. The blonder teen waved her hand and sent two of the warlocks colliding into each other, the reddish haired one made a huge ball of fire and threw it at two of the warlocks.

One was trying to stab the blonde with an athame from behind, Prue made A appear behind the warlock.

"Athame!" Prue called

The warlock was shocked as the athame disappeared A Prue threw it back at him and he blew up and died, There was still one warlock and he had the girls trapped. Prue waved her hand and sent him flying, before she or A prue could finish him off he blinked.

"Are you alright?" Prue asked them

"Wait who are you and why does she look exactly like you?" The red haired one asked

"My name is Prue and she is my astral form!" Prue explained

"Astral Form?" the Blonde asked

Prue looked at her astral form before she disappeared, startling the two girls.

"Are you witches?" Prue asked them, They could only nod their heads in agreement.

* * *

**Can you guess who they are? Well stay tuned for my next chapter! And sorry to charmingbrenda, I didn't make prue more powerful in this chapter but I thought another power would seriously scare all the demons away! But she will have that power one way or another in the next chapter! Wow how many times did I say chapter? Oh and A or (A) refers to astral prue! This is also my longest chapter yet!  
**


	8. Cole get out of my head!

**I apologize for the extreme delay with this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Piper, Phoebe and Cole were standing in the foyer (that part of the house where the stairs end) waiting for Prue to arrive. Cole and Phoebe were sitting on the little sofa whispering things to each other, while Piper paced back and forth impatiently-occasionally mumbling things to herself.

"What the heck is taking her so long? She should have been here at least-," Piper cut off to check her watch, "half an hour ago!"

"Piper, relax-" Cole started,

"Don't you tell me to relax!" Piper cut in her hands flicking unconsciously, making the grandfather clock blow up, "We just got that fixed!" Piper began to groan.

"Piper! Don't start losing it now!" Phoebe yelled at her, "Prue's probably just … getting some gas!"

"Her tank was full when we left and the park isn't that far from here!" Piper replied.

"Maybe the source sent Shax to steal her gas so that he could …" Phoebe trailed off making gestures at Cole for help,

"Make his fireballs more powerful!" Cole finished,

Piper looked at Cole with a raised eyebrow, tapping her foot irritated.

"He's been trying to use human resources to make his powers stronger…Yeah that s it!" Cole added.

"Huh!" Piper replied, obviously not buying Coles story, "You know if Prue isn't walking through that door I am gonna make the both of you shimmer across town and look for her!" Piper threatened.

"Why don't you try scrying?" Cole asked,

"We don't know if the source or some kind of oracle is watching us, it's too risky we could reveal Prue's location to him," Phoebe answered, "But there might be another way!" Phoebe added, getting up and running up to the attic.

Piper and Cole looked at each other confused, after a few minutes they heard Phoebe yell and both raced up the stairs.

"So what's your plan again?" Piper asked,

"We cast a spell!" Phoebe replied,

"A spell? What kind of spell?" Cole asked,

"A spell that will give us telepathy!" Phoebe answered again,

"Why telepathy?" Piper asked,

"Because if we use telepathy we would be able to talk to her mentally and see where she is!" Phoebe informed,

"Isn't that personal gain?" Cole asked,

"Well the elders can put it on my tab full of other personal gain spells!" Phoebe answered annoyed at the plethora of questions,

"What kind of spells?" Cole asked,

Phoebe didn't reply, she turned her head towards Piper in a weird gesture.

"You don't want to know!" Piper informed him,

"So we gonna do this or what?" Phoebe asked,

"How's the spell supposed to work?" Piper questioned curiously,

"Well if we intertwine the telepathy power into the power of three, then we would be able to give Prue the power as well!" Phoebe answered as best as possible.

"So what do I do?" Cole asked,

"Your helping! We need all the magic we can get!" Phoebe replied, grabbing Coles hand and forcing Piper to hold Coles other hand.

"It's alright Piper! I don't bite!" Cole told her,

"Yeah! That's because Phoebe cast a spell to put a muzzle on you(metaphorically) and enhance and few other things…" Piper trailed off, making Phoebe cast a glare at her.

"Spell now!!" Phoebe yelled,

"_Sacred Powers we seek your power,  
Help us to find our sister within this hour,  
Grant to us the power of Telepathy,  
Intertwine it with the Power of Three."_

As they chanted the spell repeatedly, white orbs began to swirl around them and bestowing them with what they asked for.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Ok! I'm gonna take you back to our home we're me and my sisters can protect you kay?" Prue asked

"You have sisters?" the red haired girl asked,

"Yeah!" Prue replied,

"You mean you're the Charmed Ones?" the blonde asked,

"Yes! What are your names?" Prue asked them,

"I'm Christy and this is Billie, we're sisters too!" the red haired replied,

"Alright this way!" Prue told them as she turned to lead the way.

But before she could make it up the hill a mass of white orbs flew out of nowhere and struck her sending her flying back down. As Prue tried to get up she heard two voices in her head.

**(A/N: This is where it gets tricky stay with me people!)**

"_Did the spell work?" a voice asked,_

"_How am I supposed to know!" another voice replied,_

"_Think something bad about me!" the first voice said,_

_(That dye-job didn't do a good enough job to hide your split ends!) the second voice rang throughout her head,_

"_Piper!" the first voice yelled,_

"_What?" the voice known as Piper asked,_

"_Piper? Phoebe? Is that you? What's going on?" Prue asked across the mental connection,_

"_Prue is that you? The spell worked!" Phoebe yelled triumphantly,_

"_Will someone explain what the hell is going on here!?" a different voice asked,_

"_COLE?! Why were you included in the spell?" Piper asked,_

"_Ugh…What an astral pain in the ass!" Prue thought to herself, "I'll be back in a second! I had to stop off to help a couple of witches!"_

"_Alright hurry up!" Piper told her, (Still a bad dye-job no matter how you look at it!)_

"_Piper shut up!" Phoebe yelled,_

"_Hi Prue!" Cole shouted,_

"_Ugh…Could this day get any worse?" Prue asked._

* * *

**Well what do you think?? Send me a review please!! And as i promised Telepathy in this chapter!**


End file.
